prestreamarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
September 14th, 2013 Conversation
Overview The chat was especially dead this night. WarZ and Skylanders were briefly discussed. After a Facebook post by Mike, it was revealed that he was not streaming. So the rest of the chat was people saying who was streaming. The Chat 6:09 glackenburgen: dicks 6:11 Mod hatter_gal: No, Glack, for the billionth time, Mike isn't streaming yet. Sheesh. 6:12 bernkastelwitch: Barlghs. 6:13 Mod hatter_gal: So, anyway, how have you bums been 6:14 bernkastelwitch: Good good. » You~? 6:15 Mod hatter_gal: Alright. It's cold, but it's bright and sunny. A perfect day for never going out and sleeping. 6:15 default_everything: fghjuk 6:17 bernkastelwitch: Well the weather is clearly wonky where I am since I'm getting disconnected every few minutes. 6:17 glackenburgen: ã™ã¹ã¦ã®ãƒ¦ãƒ€ãƒ¤äººã‚’æ®ºã™ 6:17 Mod hatter_gal: Bern, you infected Glack with the moon language. Good jorb, faget. 6:17 default_everything: Glackenbernen 6:18 bernkastelwitch: You always blame me for everything. Soon you'll say that I killed the dinosaurs~ 6:19 default_everything: Is twitch chat being twitch chat again? 6:20 Mod hatter_gal: Naw. Glack is just being a faget, Bern's connection is dropping it like Skrillex, and I'm just here like whatevs. 6:22 bernkastelwitch: By the way Hatter, how do you feel about being a red mage in the Mike RPG? 6:22 default_everything: and here we go again 6:23 Mod hatter_gal: Depends. What's the rep of a red mage? 6:25 bernkastelwitch: God *** dammit. BRB low battery and bad connection. I seriously can't live like this. » And the red mage= All the magic of a black and white mage but doesn't excel at either. More variety but not strong in any of them. » BRB for realz. 6:27 Mod hatter_gal: I guess that's alright. As long as I can learn the crazier spells that do insane damage. 6:27 default_everything: Uggghh 6:28 Mod hatter_gal: Oh stop your groveling, Default. It'll end soon enough. 6:29 r3dmm: Heya » Seems it went well last night. » Perhaps dolls was the wrong choice. 6:29 default_everything: Was that what that game was called » Because I didn't really pay attention » And also I wasn't there for it 6:31 Mod hatter_gal: I don't know the game's actual name. » Goddammit I rhymed. » Anyway 6:31 default_everything: you have to find the name yourself because deep and artsy 6:31 Mod hatter_gal: Yeah, it ended rather abruptly. Work called. 6:32 default_everything: I glimpsed over the last stream and thought for a second that mike was continuing Your Star 6:32 Mod hatter_gal: The game he was playing may have multiple endings, too, so joy. It's a very tsun tsun Japaneezie game. » We presume it's something along those things, but they're ridiculously vague about it. 6:32 default_everything: It's no coincidence that these two games look the same » I once stumbled upon videos of an rpgmaker game called Doll... the whole thing was in Japanese but I liked it anyways for not being a horror or artsy deep game » Okay, it might be a little bit artsy » but definitely not horror 6:38 Mod hatter_gal: Well, this game isn't exactly horror, either. 6:40 default_everything: I only glimpsed over it, again. Looked too much like Your Star to have a good first impression on me 6:40 irawesome11: My name is Justin Bieber and I will be playing Robin in the Superman/Batman movie 6:40 default_everything: wait are you serious 6:40 Mod hatter_gal: I was getting a slightly different vibe. Also hi Ira, and please no Ira. 6:40 default_everything: I mean I don't really read/watch/whatever batman but really 6:40 irawesome11: lol » i dont think its true, but i've gotten quite a laugh at all my friends about it » my Korean War vet manager was pissed off about it! i nearly lost it 6:41 Mod hatter_gal: No way, man. JB is too much of a little shit. I know some actors are dicks, but at least they have cred. 6:42 irawesome11: He stood on the DMZ for 2 years, no emotion, but when Justin Bieber may be Robin he's angry as hell lol 6:43 d3athcl0ck: Justin would totally want batmans dick though. 6:44 Mod hatter_gal: Hi Death. Do not want to imagine. Eugh. 6:44 d3athcl0ck: lol 6:44 irawesome11: Ben Assfleck and Justin Bieber » God that movie would be Gigli all over 6:45 Mod hatter_gal: brb dying » Taking chat with me. 6:47 irawesome11: Making oatmeal. im sure thats not chat worthy 6:47 default_everything: let's talk about annoying douches 6:48 Mod hatter_gal: Okay. Who's got it bad in the acting industry? » Tom Cruise is a huge fucking dick, right? Especially after he got into Scientology like the ignorant fuck he is. 6:48 irawesome11: you mean individual actors or producers that hire them 6:49 Mod hatter_gal: I dunno much in the way of producers and directors, honestly. 6:49 irawesome11: Im not sure. most of the movies I watch now are on Netflix. » so im not too current on my films 6:50 Mod hatter_gal: Eh, I don't really watch anything period, so ditto. » I kinda wanna know what the deal with Macklemore is, but that's a base instinct so I tend to push such thoughts about celebs to the back of my head. » He's a singer or rapper or something, right? I hear he's kind of a dick, but also not. 6:52 irawesome11: never heard of him 6:53 Mod hatter_gal: Can't blame you. I don't know much about him myself. 6:53 irawesome11: But then again Im not into rap » closest relation i have to it is jazz and the blues 6:57 Mod hatter_gal: I'm not crazy about rap, but I'm not too against it. It's the hardcore shit I stay away from, because the language is just too ugly. 6:58 default_everything: Ya yo ya yoooooooooooooo 6:58 irawesome11: like this? » watch?v=NjBmrHPONt4 7:00 Mod hatter_gal: Well, this is a parody. So not quite. 7:00 default_everything: chat's pretty slow today 7:01 irawesome11: a bit 7:01 Mod hatter_gal: Can't be helped. No Bern to punch around. 7:01 pyroblade: Bern is over at Steve's place being a dick 7:01 default_everything: thing about prestream chats is that you sometimes can't tell whether the chat is screwing yp or not 7:01 irawesome11: lol 7:02 Mod hatter_gal: Steve? » Oh what do you know Steve is streaming. 7:03 pyroblade: And playing Hamtaro 7:04 Mod hatter_gal: Yup 7:06 kissarmy110936: yup 7:06 irawesome11: Steves stream ---> 7:14 r3dmm: 'Hardcore' rap has come to the point where the only lyric is 'Niggahs' over and over again. » Oh, wait a mo. That actually does exist. 7:16 Mod hatter_gal: Yeah. Ira's link. 7:19 ruberbandman9: Can I actually enter my messages now? » I guess that's a yes... 7:22 techscience: Good day, gentemen. 7:23 r3dmm: Is it? Looks pretty dark for day. 7:23 techscience: I was refering for the 24 hour day. 7:23 r3dmm: I know, but I'm a funny man. 7:23 techscience: to* 7:24 r3dmm: A funny, funny, man. 7:26 Mod hatter_gal: Steve is streaming, Tech. 7:27 edudpah: Hmmmmmm. 7:29 Mod hatter_gal: Hello Ed 7:34 edudpah: Oh hai hatter. 7:35 Mod hatter_gal: Steve is streaming. 7:36 bernkastelwitch: The Executioner is back. 7:37 Mod hatter_gal: Shut up. 7:37 r3dmm: The Executioner is Ready? 7:37 bernkastelwitch: I am The Executioner, Lady Bern. :3 7:38 Mod hatter_gal: Just go to Steve's stream and stfu Bern. 7:43 mr_davidamnesia: Hello Sweeties » :) 7:43 Mod hatter_gal: Hi David. » Steve is streaming. We're all there. Category:Conversation Category:Default